Did You Like It? (TFP oneshot)
by ScorchleDragon
Summary: A lovely, lemony little story for all you transfans out there! (Starscream X Megatron)


Starscream was acutely aware of the sound of peds scraping against the ground nearbye. He figured it must be a passerby outside his quarters and sipped up the last of his energon cube. The timid seeker had had a long day, and he would be relieved to end it as a do-nothing evening. So, expecting the rest of the day to play on uneventful and unexciting, he dropped his guard and got comfortable in his position.

When the sound vanished, he did not care or take much notice. Good. They've left. I can return to my nice, quieted evening...

Starscream suddenly yelped and stiffened as a mech clamped his servos around his waist, aligning the curves of his palms with his torso. The seeker blushed even more as the mech slid his claws down to his legs and let out a deep, sultry chuckle.

He recognized the voice immediately. But then again, he'd pieced the puzzle together about three seconds ago, 'cause he knew those claws, and he knew that his do-nothing, contented day wouldn't last very long and he'd be forced back into worst-case scenaria.

"Hello, Starscream," the mech rumbled. Bitter dismay stabbed the seeker's belly like a blade.

"M - Lord Megatron," he mumbled, unable to manage more than a light, airy moan. He was bright blue now, blushing intensely. He felt about ready to collapse as the warlord stroked the very back of his spinal cord, thumbing his aft.

Megatron chuckled again, putting an arm around Starscream's neck and pulling him so his back rest against the warlord's chestplate. The seeker stiffened, immediately grasping at his arm. The mech let out a playful growl and nibbled on Starscream's neck cabling. The seeker moaned, tugging at his arm, but of course it was impossible. This just seemed to amuse the warlord more. The fluttery feeling in Starscream's gut would not subside.

"This feels amazing," Megatron mumbled, and Starscream could catch a glimpse of his haughty grin. The seeker tugged a little more frantically at his arm in an attempt to free him from his grasp.

The seeker felt his legs give when the warlord began groping at his torso. Megatron let out a dirty chuckle, pulling the seeker even closer and kissing him just beneath the lower jaw. At first it was soft and small, an innocent peck, then the warlord started to get rough and the seeker practically fell into him. Megatron turned him around, pinning him against the wall and kissing him passionately, trailing his servos down the seeker's narrow waist. Starscream could do nothing but wrap his arms around the mech's neck cabling, looking for a handhold so he wouldn't collapse.

Megatron lifted the seeker in his arms, holding onto him tightly. Starscream buried his face into the mech's chest, his own rising and falling rapidly. In the warlord's arms he felt secure and closed off, and the fluttery feeling in his spark grew even more nauseating. The mech than laid him down on the berth - his own berth, mindfully - a particularly malicious grin spread across his features. Starscream's optics widened and he pressed the palms of his servos to the warlord's chestplate. "M-my liege," He mumbled. "What -"

Megatron cut him off by gripping his waist, sultry rumble emanating from his upper chest cavity. The smaller mech felt slightly ill. How had he gotten himself into this mess, anyway? How humiliating it felt, to be here, literally under the mech, living in utter terror of what could go wrong - not even just his wicked sharp claws, but his teeth...

The warlord gathered Starscream in his arms, laying on his side and pinning the mech. He allowed one servo on the seeker's waist, to roam, and the other on the back of his head, to pull him close. He really was enjoying himself, Starscream refrained from snapping. At this moment he valued his life over his pride.

Megatron grinned balefully and tugged the seeker close, kissing him hard. The smaller mech kept his claws firmly grasping at the warlord's collar and shoulders, to avoid the looming possibility of being crushed (an extremely humiliating way to die). Megatron ran his claws up the seeker's back, groping at the space beneath his wings and holding on from there. What Starscream found to be the most thoroughly agitating part of this whole experience in a curious way was that no matter how rough the warlord was he was actually careful, treating the seeker like a delicate object. A delicate object with a particularly skinny waist.

The warlord softened, pulling back and carefully stroking Starscream's spinal cabling. The timid seeker curled up in his arms, reluctantly relishing the warmth and comfort. Neither mech spoke, nor moved for that matter. It was several moments later when Megatron broke the fragile silenc with a quiet rumble.

"Be honest with me, Starscream," he rumbled. "Are you enjoying... this?" He muttered. "Us?"

Starscream cringed. He wanted more than anything to say he hated it, hated the warlord, hated being treated like this, as an object. But maybe the fact he feared Megatron' wrath dramatically affected the outlook of his answer. Or maybe, just maybe, when he looked back at it, he actually meant it when he offered that small nod, that he slightly wished he had taken back when he had the chance. Megatron smiled and gave him a small kiss on the top of the head.

"I love you, Starscream," he mumbled. The seeker blushed and buried his face into the mech's chestplate.


End file.
